


Era felice adesso.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Il problema non era la foto che era apparsa quel pomeriggio sul profilo di Alvaro.Non poteva e doveva essere quello il problema che aveva cambiato completamente il tuo umore lasciandoti triste da morire.





	Era felice adesso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ultima parte di questa serie ultimata.  
> Ci sono riuscita con una certa fatica lo ammetto ma diciamo che la pausa per le nazionali mi ha ispirato e allora eccoci qui a parlare ancora una volta di Isco e Marco.  
> Che poi dopo la partita di ieri sera ho altre mille idee su questi due che magari scriverò più avanti, giuro  
> Ormai questi due si sono presi il mio cuore anche se shippo Marco praticamente con mezzo mondo, ma quella è un'altra storia..  
> Ora mi lascio leggere spreando che non sia cosi male.

Il problema non era la foto che era apparsa quel pomeriggio sul profilo di Alvaro.  
Non poteva e doveva essere quello il problema che aveva cambiato completamente il tuo umore lasciandoti triste da morire.  
Sapevi che Isco e Alvaro erano amici, lo erano sempre stati e ora che erano nati i gemelli sapevi che Isco era stato molto vicino a Alvaro, solo che la parte di te innamorata di Isco non riusciva a ragionare in modo lucido. 

Chi riusciva a farlo?  
Sapeva che tra loro era finita da mesi nonostante Isco non l’avesse ancora superata del tutto solo che sopportarlo mentre erano a Madrid era più facile che farlo ora, quando li vedeva scherzare insieme o sedersi insieme nel pullman a parlare di cose che sembravano conoscere solo loro, era qualcosa a cui non era mai stato pronto davvero nonostante volesse pensare il contrario.

E se lo era fatto andare bene, bene almeno per i primi giorni quando Isco ancora si intrufolava nella sua camera per dormire insieme.  
Solo che poi la sera prima li aveva visti salire insieme e quella notte Isco non era andato da lui nonostante lo avesse aspettato, poi la foto prima del volo per Londra era stato tutto insieme.  
Era stato sulle sue per tutta la sessione del pomeriggio evitando accuratamente il maggiore anche se Alvaro aveva provato a scherzare con lui diverse volte.  
Non ci riusciva, non riusciva a essere razionale in quel momento ed era anche peggio perché aveva promesso a se stesso di esserlo, che tutte le promesse che Isco gli aveva fatto solo prima di partire erano completamente sincere. 

Quella sera aveva praticamente lasciato il tavolo ancora prima di finire la cena per rifugiarsi in camera e avere un pochino di tempo per sé.  
Solo che alla fine si era ritrovato a telefono con Karim, lo stesso Karim che non aveva fatto altro che farlo sorridere per tutta la telefonata raccontando alcune cose stupide successe negli ultimi allenamenti con la squadra.

Lo aveva fatto stare bene, come solo lui era in grado di fare soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo o quando aveva una giornata particolarmente difficile.  
“Ti lascio andare ora, divertiti con gli amici!”

Aspetti che ti saluti, affibbiandoti uno di quei nomignoli assurdi che però tanto adori e poi lasci il cellulare sul letto mettendoti su un fianco cosi da goderti ancora per un attimo la sensazione di sentire vicino il francese. 

L’ambiente a Madrid era qualcosa di meraviglioso e la vicinanza di Isco non faceva che rendere tutto ancora migliore.  
Si era innamorato di quel ragazzo senza neanche sapere come e credeva davvero di poterlo far innamorare allo stesso modo, credeva di starci riuscendo davvero prima della nazionale. Sapeva che quando erano con tutti gli altri gli equilibri cambiavano completamente ma era difficile riuscire ad accettare tutto.  
Accettarlo senza lasciare che i suoi sentimenti prendessero il sopravvento su tutto il resto.

E stai per crollare a dormire quando un bussare leggero alla porta ti costringe nuovamente ad aprire gli occhi.  
Ti alzi lentamente strofinandoti un occhi con la mano mentre ti avvii ad aprire, indossi una semplice pantaloncino, anche perché non aspettavi nessuno di importante o almeno se davvero aspettassi qualcuno non ti saresti preoccupato di cosa indossassi perché appena lui sarebbe arrivato avrebbe perso importanza, solo che cerchi di non pensarci. 

Per questo quando apri la porta e ti trovi davanti la persona a cui stavi pensando resti un attimo bloccato sul posto a guardarlo come se temessi potesse essere solo qualcosa che hai immaginato.  
“Posso entrare?”

Ti chiede con un cenno del capo prima di sorridere davanti alla tua sorpresa. E’ a piedi nudi e già in tenuta per la notte, la consapevolezza che è venuto per restare con te ti solleva per un attimo da tutto, ma sai anche vuole parlare.

Un po’ conosci il comportamento di Isco, solo che ci sono momenti in cui tutto ti sfugge completamente.  
“Certo che puoi entrare.”  
Gli rispondi, prima di farti da parte.  
Gli diresti che lo ha già fatto.

E’ già entrato dentro di te in un modo che di fisico ha molto poco e quello è qualcosa che non sai se perdonarti o meno, perché forse se fossi stato più attento non ti saresti innamorato di lui in quel modo cosi assurdo. 

Però è troppo tardi per quello, lo sapete entrambi. Forse quella è la cosa peggiore perché lui sa esattamente che lo ami anche se non glielo hai mai detto.  
Ti chiudi la porta alle spalle prima di raggiungerlo a letto, ti siedi dal lato opposto al suo e lo vedi guardarti alzando un sopracciglio.

Non sai come fai a non lanciarti tra le sue braccia e lui deve capirlo dal modo nervoso in cui giochi con i lacci dei pantaloncini della tuta che indossi.  
“Ehi… va tutto bene?”

Sapete entrambi che non va tutto bene e sai che lui è perfettamente consapevole del motivo per cui stai cosi. Ed è per quello che si alza per raggiungerti dal tuo lato del letto per sedersi davanti a te e prendere le tue mani tra le sue in modo da rilassarti.

“E’ solo che è più complicato vederlo davvero.. credo che vedere l’amore che ancora c’è ancora tra di voi sia qualcosa che non sono in grado di gestire davvero.”  
Butti fuori quello che hai sempre pensato, nonostante fossero lontani. Nonostante non li avessi visti insieme negli ultimi mesi sapevi che tutto quello tra loro non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Non stringi le sue mani, non ci riesci ma non lo allontani da te.

Come potresti allontanare da te la persona che ti sei reso conto di amare più di tutto?  
E sospiri appena perché ti fa sentire stupido esporti sempre cosi tanto con il maggiore.

Sapere che infondo lui sa esattamente cosa ti passi per la testa mentre l’unica che sai tu è che non riesce a scegliere davvero tra te e un’altra persona.  
“Non avrei dovuto dirlo, suona decisamente infantile.. Mi dispiace.”

Ti scusi ancora, anche se sai che non dovresti essere tu a scusarti e ti alzi in piedi, senti il bisogno di muoverti e camminare per lasciare che parte di tutto quello che provavi avesse un qualche sfogo.

Senti il maggiore sospirare appena prima di alzarsi e raggiungerti per poi abbracciarti alzandosi appena sulle punte, come sa che ti piace.  
“Dispiace a me anche solo averti fatto pensare che potessi essere di troppo. Non è quello che voglio e mi dispiace di non essere stato con te ieri ser..”  
“Isco, non devi spiegarmi nulla..”

Si stacca da te quello che basta per guardarti e se anche avessi voluto continuare a parlare non ci saresti riuscito, non quando era cosi vicino a te, con quegli occhi cosi intensi che ti fissavano.  
Non è mai stato un tipo di tante parole, lo hai imparato con il tempo. Isco è una persona fisica, che ti fa capire quando ti vuole avere vicino stringendoti forte più che ripetendotelo continuamente. Che preferisce passare del tempo con te che con altri tende a fartelo capire tenendoti la mano e portandoti via da tutto il resto.

Ti fa capire le cose cosi, e ti sta bene perché sai che è estremamente dolce mentre lo fa ma in quel momento tu hai bisogno che dica qualcosa, che ti faccia capire che in parte sa quello che sta facendo con voi due.  
E sai che anche lui è consapevole di questa cosa, perché si sta sforzando di farlo.

Lo vuole fare per te e la cosa ti scalda da dentro e non riesci a fermarti mentre ti sporgi verso di lui cosi da baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Bacio che ricambia più che volentieri stringendoti con maggiore forza.  
Quando si stacca ridacchia appena.

“Cosi mi distrai e non va bene.. E non voglio distrarmi mentre ti dico questo, voglio che lo capisci. Ho bisogno che mi credi, perché non ti mentirei, non ora.”  
Te lo dice guardandoti negli occhi con espressione seria e annuisci per fargli capire che lo stai ascoltando. 

“Mi sono sempre detto che non mi sarei legato nuovamente tanto a qualcuno perché le persone vanno via, non restano per sempre. Mi sono detto che se avessi evitato di legarmi troppo a una persona sarei riuscito a non starci male quando poi avesse deciso di andare via da me. Capisci?  
Mi sono fatto tutto un programma in cui dopo che lui era andato via avrei smesso di sentirmi debole come mi aveva fatto sentire lui scegliendo la carriera e non me.”  
Fa una pausa per riprendere fiato e respiri anche tu, non sapevi neanche di aver smesso di farlo mentre Isco non smette di stringerti neanche un momento. 

“Però è successo di nuovo, se ne sono accorti tutti anche prima di quanto io sia stato disposto ad ammettere e non voglio essere come lui, capisci? Non voglio pensare solo a me stesso e sapere che magari un domani tu possa fare lo stesso a una persona di cui potresti innamorarti.

Ho bisogno che tu non ti innamori di nessun altro però, non devi ok? Non puoi farlo perché io sono innamorato di te e non voglio che tu lo sia di qualcuno che non sono io, Marco.”  
Si ferma tutto in quel momento perché le sue parole sono come una bomba, e tu non l’avevi visto arrivare.

Credevi che ti avrebbe chiesto ancora una volta di avere pazienza ma non era quello che ti stava dicendo, ti stava dicendo di essere innamorato di te.  
Chiedendo di non innamorarti di qualcuno che non fosse lui perché non sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo, tutto quello che volevi da mesi era li solo che sei cosi sorpreso da non sapere come reagire a tutto. 

Le sue mani sono sul tuo viso ad accarezzarlo piano.  
Non dice nulla semplicemente ti aspetta, sa che te lo deve ed è una cosa che ancora di più è in grado di renderti felice.  
“Non devi dire niente va bene, piccolo? Possiamo parlarne domani e ora metterci a letto e riposare, perché non voglio lasciarti solo stanotte..”

Non gli permetti di finire la frase perché le tue labbra sono sulle sue in un bacio dolce.  
Uno sfiorarsi appena di labbra mentre poggi la fronte sulla sua e aprendo gli occhi per poterlo guardare di nuovo.

Isco ti sorridere, perché sa cosa ti passa per la testa.  
Legge tutti i ti amo che non gli hai detto, tutti i momenti in cui per difendere se stesso ti ha messo da parte, riesce a capire tutto dai tuoi occhi e in quel momento speri anche che veda quando quello che provi per lui non sia cambiato nonostante tutto quello.  
Annuisci e lui sorride ancora prima di stendervi a letto e non ti lascia andare neanche un momento.

E sai in momenti come quelli che ne varrebbe sempre la pena.  
Che anche se non era stato facile credere che un giorno sarebbe stato completamente tuo alla fine ci eri riuscito.  
“Sono innamorato di te.”

Lo dici al buio mentre sei tra le sue braccia perché hai bisogno di renderlo reale anche per lui.  
Avverti il suo cuore battere più forte mentre la stretta sul tuo corpo diventa ancora più forte.  
Eri felice.


End file.
